The Way New York Wasn't
by KayKoala
Summary: Rachel and Finn's new marriage brings new and unexpected struggles and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry Hudson waved two oven mitts from the tiny cramped kitchen as her husband of two months opened the door to the cozy apartment. "Oh good! You're back!" She piped. "I just finished a series of trial meals from my literary supplement "The Way of Vegan Living" and we have meatless meatballs, veggie lasagna, and tofu casserole to choose from for dinner!" The short diva wrinkled her nose and scanned at the counters full of food. "Just fill your plate and the rest will be left overs for the rest of the week. I was on a roll."

Finn's face lit up at the sight and smell of food (even if the smell was a little funky) and bent down to place a warm kiss on his wife's lips. "Wow! You did all this? Branching out from banana bread."  
Their new months of marriage had brought challenges in the food department. They compromised that eating out once a week wouldn't make to much of a dent in their salary. Finn still had money from his ongoing contract with the army and was currently using his time off duty to work at an auto repair shop. To him it felt like a little piece of Ohio. And it helped pay the bills.

Nearly a year after he had let the singing starlet go on that train station headed for the big apple, the musical duo had found there way back to each other. It seemed that even a mere 12 months apart had made them different people. Or maybe it was the work of the army and a prestigious dramatic arts academy. Either way, their love returned stronger despite the change, and Finn had decided to wait out his off call months in New York. Two and a half years later, they finally had the means for the wedding of Rachel's dreams and Finn was ready to say he'd never let her go. They were married the summer after her junior year.

Now the Hudsons were happily cooped up in a tiny New York apartment that didn't exactly live up to the penthouse that Rachel had envisioned. But it worked. It was a shift from Rachel living on campus at NYADA and Finn rooming with Kurt in an apartment as his step brother attended a nearby ashion institute. They were finally together and _really_ married.

Rachel smiled proudly as her husband heartily filled his plate, clapping her oven mitts together. "Cooking is very different from baking, but it was a challenge and I accepted!" She poked the casserole with her spatula skeptically. "Does this look a little burnt to you?" Taking Finn's full mouth as a no, the brunette brought her plate over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "So !" How was your day at the office?" Rachel leaned in with a whisper. "The office was simply metaphorical. I'm fully aware that you work in a garage."

The tall man swallowed his bite and nodded with a chuckle. "Yea it's way messier than an office." He shrugged. "But it was good. How were classes? You had dance today, right? In the morning?"

"I am happy to report that I received no ridicule from my instructor today. Actually, she complimented my form." The little ingenue beamed. "Personally, I think she's always liked me. She just prefers the methods of negative reinforcement. Constructive criticism if you will. Sometimes that's what it takes to get a star to the top."

Her husband nodded between mouthfuls again and chugged his glass of water. "Cool. My guy at the recruiting station called me this morning. Gotta call him back later."

Rachel poked a forkful of casserole into her mouth and looked up at him. "Oh? What did he say?"

Finn shook with head. "Guess I'll have to call him back to know more."

A silent nod was the NYADA student's response. Generally calls from the recruiter meant that Finn was going to be pulled away from her for a few weeks. It hadn't happened yet since they had married and she wasn't looking forward to the day it did. "Well I was thinking that maybe tonight we could invite ourselves over to Kurt's? I'm sure his new roommate wouldn't mind! I mean the Tony nominations are being announced and even students attending an institute of fashion should be conscious of the happenings in the musical theater world. This is New York after all."

"Yeah! Totally. I'll call Jeff once we're at Kurt's. The food was great by the way. Even the fake meat stuff." Finn leaned over the small table to place a kiss of gratitude to his wife's cheek. He could wait a few hours to find out when he'd have to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel opened the door and wasn't sure whether to look up or down. Unfortunately he chose down and came face to face with a beaming Berry-Hudson. "Dear god!" He exclaimed. "Couldn't you call? I guess it is the nominations. I'll let this slide..." Opening the door wider to invite them in, he couldn't help but smile genuinely as the little diva threw her arms around him in excitement. He hugged his brother and grabbed his laptop, planting himself on the couch, ready to refresh the page until the nominations were posted. "I will do it." Rachel demanded, pointing an index finger at the key board. "Finn, go make your call."

When the tall man returned both divas were engrossed in the screen in front of them, spewing out commentary as they read the list. "I can't believe she was nominated! Oh, I am so better than her."

"And did you see what she wore to last year's Tony's?"

"Rach?"

The little star whipped her head around to face her husband.

"Could we maybe...go when you're done. I have to talk to you."

The way her face fell made his heart twist and he glanced at Kurt who was eyeing him with concern.

"Sure!" Rachel squeaked, handing the laptop back to her friend and proceeding to fetch her peacoat. They said their farewells and embarked on a silent walk to the car. Once the driver's door was shut, Finn rested his hands on the steering wheel. "There's a possibility that I might have to go again."

Rachel's dark eyes didn't leave her husband's face. "For how long?"

Finn swallowed and lowered his gaze to his lap. "Six months."

An ear-splitting silence filled the car as Rachel took in his words. "Six months? That's...That's an entire half a year...This is my senior year, Finn. I'm _finally _auditioning for big Broadway roles and I'll be graduating! I...I want my husband there to share that."

"I know! I know but it's not like I have the power to say no. I have to go..." Sucking his lips in and leaning his head against the seat, Finn looked over to the woman beside him. Everything felt to familiar. "I know this is going to be hard but I promise I'll be there for your graduation, okay? I'd never miss that." He watched her full rosy lips protruding with sadness and followed her own gaze down to her hands. "What are the chances you have to go?"

"Rachel I don't-"

"Tell me."

"...Probably one hundred percent."

She buried her face in her hands, emitting a muffled groan.

"Rach..." Finn scooted closer to her in the cramped seats, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. Rachel was the strong one, he liked to think. But sometimes she needed a little reminding of that. "I'm here for another three weeks, let's just make the most of it okay?" Lacing his fingers through her tiny ones, the soldier scrunched down to meet her eyes. "You're gonna be fine."

"Your last calls were 3 weeks, that I could do. I can't...I can't do this length of time again, last time you broke up with me."

"Rachel, we're married now. I'm not going to break up with you. I love you."

She knew she was being unreasonable but that was the way she handled things. At least matters of the heart. Giving a small nod and a pout, Rachel smashed her face into the big chest in front of her. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn spotted the little brunette as soon as she exited the grandiose building. She was wearing a lavender sundress with white spots and clutching books in one arms as rolled a pink backpack along behind her. As soon as she took equal notice, her lips curled into a smile and she hurried her way to the car. "Hey!" Rachel greeted, opening up the backseat to set her belongings next to the suitcases that already occupied the space. "Thanks for picking me up. All packed and ready?" Plopping into the passengers seat, Finn gave a nod and started the car. "Yeah. Class was good? I figured we'd head to the airport right now and you can drop me off. I'm already changed."

It was the first she had been able to take a good look at him. Her eyes took in the uniform and the tiny fingers brushed his chest and shoulder free from invisible dirt. "You look handsome." The singer said quietly, quickly turning back to buckle herself in.

"Thanks…" Clearing his throat, Finn tucked a free hand in hers as they rode in silence to their destination. Once parked, he watched the little diva's eyes fall back down. "Be safe." She stated firmly.

Finn kept quiet, locking his eyes on her face. "That's how you're going to say goodbye to me?"

He watched her run her tongue over her lips as if to be inwardly contemplating kicking him out right then and there and frowned as she turned her gaze towards the window. Just before he could open his mouth to plea for a proper farewell, she was taking his face in her hands and crushing her lips against his. He let his tongue slip inside her lips, savoring the taste and feeling. He knew she was doing the same as soon as they parted, because she sucked in her lips and let her nose rest on his arm for a moment.

The solider lowered his neck and pressed his forehead against the little starlet's. "I love you, okay? I'll see you at your graduation. I'll be there. I promise."

He watched her nod as a tear made it's way down her cheek and he knew there were more to come. "Alright I love y…." Rachel cleared her throat. "I love you. Be safe."

"I will. I promise. Spend time with Kurt, he promised he'll make sure you're always okay." Finn brushed a wave of dark hair behind her ear. "Don't let anyone get to you at NYADA and good luck on all your auditions. You're going to be amazing." When he kissed her lips they were shaking and by the time he pulled back her eyes were closed. Swallowing back his own emotions, Finn made his way out of the car, grabbed his things and left his Rachel with a wave.

* * *

A few days passed and Rachel awaited word from Finn. When the phone finally rang, she bolted mid vocal-run and pressed it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Rachel? It's me."

"Hi! How-How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I only have two minutes but I wanted to call and tell you I've made it here safely. I can't tell you my location but all is well. How are you?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine. It's just...good to hear your voice. It's lonely here."

"Babe, it's been two days." She could practically here him smile. "I miss you like crazy too. Don't worry about me, just focus on school and auditions and stuff. I have to go now but I'll call you when I can. I love you."

"Okay, call me when you can! I love-" The phone went dead and Rachel sighed. "You."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm super sorry my story has been randomly shutting down. Hopefully it won't malfunction again! **

It had been two and a half weeks without the loud voice and melodious vocal warm ups he was used to waking up to. At the chance for 7 minutes of call time, Finn practically hopped to the phone and dialed the number he liked to repeat over and over again in his head. That's what his mom had made him do when he was little and memorizing their home phone number.

The sound of Rachel's simple answer of the telephone made him giddy with joy and he bounced his knees happily. "Rachel! It's me. I have a few minutes. I couldn't wait to call you." He thought he heard her mumble his name but otherwise her response was silent. "Rachel?...Is everything okay?"

After a few more moments of quiet, a high pitched hysteric whisper clearly uttered his name. "Finn..." The tall solider frowned and pushed the phone closer to his ear. "Rachel? What is it? You sound weird."

"Finn, I'm pregnant." Rachel Berry-Hudson's usual clear diction was replaced with a panicked ramble that stunned him into complete silence. "I checked the other day and I thought maybe it was wrong and then again today and-and they all said positive and I'm over here and you're not here! This is all wrong-all wrong. All! Wrong!"

Finn licked his lips and managed to sort out the thoughts flying around his head; at least for a moment. "Heyheyhey...take a breath...don't-don't cry."

Swallowing and shutting his eyes, he rubbed his forehead. "I'll be there by graduation. That's not forever..." Rachel's soft cries were the only response he received so he kept going. "So...so you're pregnant. That's cool. I mean we wanted to start a family, we talked about that. You wanted babies in like those little Jewish hats and I totally think it'd be awesome to make a kid with you and stuff...know it's ours..."

"Our first arrival was supposed to be conceived come night of my first Tony win, Finn." Rachel interrupted. "I'm in the process of auditioning and finishing here at NYADA and this is raining-No. _Hailing_ on my parade. The timing could not be less impeccable!"

"Rach, take another breath."

"Hmph!"

"Did you breathe?"

"NoI'mHoldingMyBreath."

"Let it out."

"I can't."

"Rachel..."

He heard her release the breath and took in his own. "When we were in high school...I wanted to go to Pace. And you were going to NYADA, remember? That was our plan. But it changed. And then it changed again when I let you go...our plans keep changing but that doesn't mean it turns out for the worse. We're happy. This...won't make it worse either." He glanced at the minutes on the timer and mumbled into the speaker. "I'm as scared as you are but I think we can do it."

Rachel soaked in her husband's words and wiped the tears off her cheeks. His calm words soothed her and she managed a smile at the way he had changed over the years. No more the lanky boy with the airplane cups. "Our plans seem to have a mind of their own, don't they...But-But you know what the funny thing is?" She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and nodded to herself. "We're together. I mean...whether it be...a rejected school application or a delayed wedding or-or a break up or a teeny tiny apartment...we're together and that's what matters, right? So we'll be okay. We always are."

"Right." Finn answered softly. "We always are."

The next question followed quietly. "Do you think I'll still make it?"

"You were born to be a star." He said without hesitation.

The pint-sized powerhouse let out a teary laugh. "I love you. And I do-I do love this baby, I'm just...scared. Even if we're married. Clearly he or she has lots to learn about when to take cues and enter stage left. But I guess we'll have time to hone the talent."

Finn laughed and let out a sigh. "I wish I could kiss you right now...This baby is gonna be perfect, Rach. Cute and musical and like...Jewish and all."

Rachel held the phone tighter, grinning from ear to ear. "Well they will stem from a very talented gene pool. I hope you're okay...with whatever you're doing over there."

"Don't worry about me. I gotta go but I'm glad I called. Rachel...I love you."

End of call.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn ripped opened the letter addressed to him in delicate cursive. He smiled as his attention went automatically to the shiny gold sticker placed at bottom of the page. Tearing his eyes way from Rachel's familiar signature, he started from the top that was embroidered with little hearts and stars.

_Finn, _  
_Greetings! I hope everything is going well and that you're very safe. I wanted to update you and phone calls have been far and few, so I decided that this old fashioned way of communication was best. I hope you get this letter soon. Firstly, I've decided to withdraw from my auditions but I've asked the casting directors to kindly send scripts and notify me of opportunities later in the year. I figured when we become parents my big dreams may be on hiatus but I fully plan on continuing to pursue Broadway in the future. _  
_School is well (aside from the waves of horrific, vomit-inducing nausea that happens at least twice a day). Kurt visits often and I suspect it's out of pity but I enjoy the company. He says he hopes that the unavoidable need for a new wardrobe will bring me luck in the fashion department, which I took offense to. I plan on ballooning with elegance and grace. Sort of like Judy Garland in her later months of bearing Liza Minelli. _  
_I've also been improving my cooking repertoire and have expanded my collection of vegan recipe books! Look forward to lots of taste testing when you return home! _  
_My dads are flying in a few weeks from now to make sure things go smoothly for the week of first semester final exams, which is very exciting. They're thrilled for their impending grandfatherhood but wish we would've waited until further into our marriage for stability purposes. I wanted to let you break the news to your mother but Kurt already mentioned it. She calls me daily and is always an opportune candidate for the icky and sticky questions. _  
_I miss you and am counting down the months until you're home. Until then know that your star is shining brighter than ever here in New York. _  
_ Love always, _  
_Rachel Berry-Hudson_

Private Hudson glanced around the rare vacant room and ran his hand up to massage the back of his neck. Things were hard where they were stationed and only they were only getting worse as the days went by. A little piece of home what was he needed. Knowing that his time was short, Finn pulled the telephone to his ear and licked his lips with anticipation as the rings sounded.

"Hello?"

"Rachel...It's me! I got your letter! Just finished reading it."

"Hello!" His wife's voice sounded emotional and ecstatic and it made Finn ache to touch her. See her.

"I was beginning to think that something had happened because that letter was from weeks ago." Rachel continued, relief flooding into her voice.

"Nah, I'm all good. The mail here's just slow. Sorry about that. I'll write you back anyway, even if we're calling and stuff now. How are you? How's the baby?"

"Well and well. We're both very well. I went with Kurt for an appointment last week and they let me see her. It's a girl. She's...perfect. Although the doctor did say she has an abnormally large head which I wasn't surprised about considering your head is exceptionally large and my nose must add on at least a few ounces! I haven't really thought of names officially yet but I know Kurt is working on it. So far I've turned down all of his suggestions."

"Girl?" Finn questioned with a cracked voice. He bounced his knee and took a breath to compose himself. "Can't believe it, Rach. That's cool."

The little woman on the other end of the phone hummed an ecstatic agreement and continued on. It was clear that she'd had much more time to process the information. "So far I've ruled out Barbra, for your sake, but my list of ideas off the top of my head is comprised of musically-derived titles. Symphony Bernadette Berry-Hudson being a favorite. But I'm still brainstorming."

"...How about we wait with the names, yeah?"

"I just feel like music is what brought us together so it only makes sense that our future offspring be a tribute to that!"

"Yeah." Finn nodded, smiling at the thought. He was all for cool and unique names but he liked the ones that sounded like superheroes or foods or weather. His mental revere of awesome baby names stopped at Tiramisu when Rachel voiced a question that caught him completely off guard.

"Should I get a job?"

"What? You mean you want to audition again? I thought they didn't hire pregnant ladies and that's why you wanted to wait."

"Not in a show." Her voice was quiet and Finn could tell this had been weighing on her mind. "I think about all of the things we want in the future and I worry that they're never going to happen. Things are already tight and our parents have paid for half of the appointments. We're responsible married adults. Not some high school hoodlums who got into trouble."

"Rachel...I have the auto shop when I'm in New York. And the army pays! You're pregnant, babe, and you're in school. I don't want you to do that."

"Look, Finn." The way Rachel dove into the speech warned Finn that she had been planning a defense. "I feel like getting a job means stepping down off of my pedestal of high hopes and dreams but know that if I'm stepping down it's only to take two bigger steps up when I can. What if this is the only way?"

"This isn't the only way! We're fine. You know that. Maybe we can't live lugariously or whatever-"

"Luxuriously."

"That! But we can still make things work. And someday you're gonna make it big and then it's gonna be even better. But for now just focus on your last few months at NYADA and taking care of yourself and the baby. Like I said, I'm not letting you get some...stupid job just because I'm not there to take care of you right now."

"I am a very credible worker! I have a resume full of extracurriculars, including the Go Green committee and you can't say no to that! I know that I've never had a real job aside from volunteering at the local animal shelter and children's community theater but how hard can it be? No offense but most of the jobs hiring are for mediocre, uneducated novices."

"I just want you to focus on your dreams. Not some side job. You have so much potential and you're throwing it away because you think having a baby means it's never going to happen now."

"That's not true-"

"Yeah it is, Rachel. I get your intentions and that's awesome you want to do something like that but you're not supporting the family this way. I can handle it."

"Finn, this is just a stepping stone."

"Rachel, I gotta go." The voice on the other end of the phone was suddenly rushed and the buzz of an empty phone line followed shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I actually got the idea for part of this chapter from a review left on the story. So thank you so much, guys! Your comments are the best!**

* * *

The phone call two weeks later didn't surprise Finn Hudson in any way. It started out with their regular greetings when Rachel immediately voiced: "I quit my job."

"Rachel, I told you not to get a job. What did you do for...like a week."

"Four days actually." She admitted, sounding downhearted. "I thought that being a waitress would be sort of like performing considering you're putting on your best show and your costumers are like your audience but clearly it is not taken as a warm gesture when gracing the restaurant with impromptu musical numbers."

Finn bit back his first laugh of the week and held the phone tighter to his ear as if to move closer to the woman on the other end. "Well I'm glad you didn't stay with it if it didn't make you happy."

"I guess you're right. I was so caught up in wanting everything about our life to be bigger and better and I think that's okay in a sense but I was rushing into things. Who cares if we have to spend a few more years in this tiny shoebox apartment, we're happy! You're right, I should be focusing on school and the baby. Nothing else."

"Nothing else." The soldier repeated quietly. "Hey Rach? I gotta go, things are starting to get busier here but you know I'll be home in two weeks, right? Wish you could...send me pictures or something."

"Oh goodness, you don't want to see any photographic evidence of our impending arrival. I assure you. I look painfully bloated but fortunately I've still been spending my mornings on the elliptical trainer. I plan to return to tip-top physical condition as soon as possible. "

"Bet you look beautiful."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with color and her heart welled with sadness at the distance between her and the man on the other end of the line.

"Rach, I gotta go. Love you."

* * *

Whoever said that maternity shopping was fun (which was only Kurt Hummel) was very wrong. The lack of animal patterned sundresses and non-frumpy button up tops made Rachel's hormones sizzle with frustration. But she had come to the realization that as this baby kept growing, she was going to need to try again. There was no way she could keep squeezing into her old sweaters and blouses.  
The last attempt at shopping with Kurt had only resulted in meltdowns (at both ends) so the short brunette decided it was time to brave the mall alone. Her eye was set on a purple floral sweater when a little blonde barged her way past Rachel and the clothes rack.

"Beth, say excuse me." The familiar voice reprimanded. "Sorry about that, she's having one of those mornings. She's seven, what are you gonna do."

Rachel turned to the woman who stood a few inches taller but bore the same prominent jaw, full lips, and thick dark hair as she did. Neither of them said anything until the little girl spoke up. "Mommy?"

Shelby tore her eyes off the young woman and looked to her inquisitive daughter. "What baby?"

"Can we go now?"

"Just a minute. Why don't you go see if there's any snacks you want, right over there. Stay close, Beth!" She called as the seven year old trotted off. Her eyes moved back to Rachel and down to the bump that was visible under her blue and white cardigan.

"It's nice to see you." Rachel finally piped. "I-I-I didn't know you were in New York."

"For the summer." Shelby nodded. "Beth's old enough, I wanted to take her to a show and downtown. Spend some time away from Ohio on my time off."

Rachel nodded and sucked in her full lips, looking back to the clothing in front of her without any real attention.

"Congratulations." The taller woman watched her biological daughter closely, trying to read her emotions. Was she still with that tall football player? Had she met someone at school? Was she still in school? Of course she was still in school. Rachel was a go-getter. She had potential. She would never drop out. Was she married? Was it a girl or a boy? She this planned? Somehow she doubted it, considering she had yet to make it on Broadway. There were so many questions but wasn't sure where to start. If she should start.

Rachel whispered a genuine thank you and Shelby smiled lightly. "You know, that offer still stands. Opening night of your big Broadway debut. I'll be there front row. I'm sure I'll know when it happens, it'll be all over."

Rachel's cheeks flushed with color and she smiled at her mother. "Well I'm...currently tied up with graduation and other obvious events but I plan to start the auditioning process by this winter. So maybe next season." She smiled hopefully."

"I'd count on it." Beth was making her way back to the brunettes with a handful of snacks and Rachel couldn't help but examine the girl. Her blonde hair was a little darker than Quinn's and she bore pretty green eyes. The infamous Puckerman smirk seemed to have been a deemed quality as well. It was clear that Shelby adored the little girl and it made Rachel happy. Things had been confusing in high school but her present experiences made her look at things in a different light. Motherhood wasn't just something that came with genes. The baby would be genetically blessed, Rachel was sure of that, but she knew it was going to take more.

"Can we go now, momma?"

"We will." Shelby turned back to Rachel and scribbled down her number on a piece of paper. "Feel free to call me if you have any questions. I'm sure your dads are more than supportive and wonderful but if you need someone whose gone through it..." She handed the paper over. "Best of luck to you, Rachel. You'll be an amazing mom."

"Thank you." Rachel mumbled, looking at the paper as the woman and her daughter started to walk away. "Shelby? I...I just wanted to say that this means a lot. I may take you up on your offer. I have been relying a little to leniently on Google."

The tall brunette smiled and gave a quick nod before rubbing the little blonde's back. "I'd love that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there, Sadie." Kurt called from his car parked near one of the NYADA entrances. "Sadie, Sadie, Married Lady. Funny Girl reference." He mumbled with a chuckle, unlocking the doors. The little brunette was clutching her books and waddling towards him with a grin plastered all over her face. He knew what that smile was for; Rachel had finished her last performance evaluation, Finn was coming home in two days, Graduation was a week away, and she was in the best company for the afternoon...  
"How'd it go?" Kurt asked as the aspiring actress buckled herself in.

"I don't mean to toot my own horn but think I was perfect." Rachel voiced, her volume loud with excitement. She turned to look and him and flourished a hand as she spoke. "My hours and hours of rehearsal for my vocal exams didn't go to waste. I _killed_ Because You Loved Me. Best of Celine."

The fashion student laughed and pulled the car out of the crowded lot. "The question now, my dear little baby-baker, is to order in and watch the best of Judy and Barbra? Or spend a night on the town? I figured I'd pay, consider it a faux date. In honor of the many things to celebrate this week."

Rachel squealed and pulled the driver into a tight hug despite Kurt's protests.

"Hey! Rachel! Driving!" As soon as he was free, the duo decided on their exciting evening of musical-watching and at-home-pedicures. If Rachel hadn't looked so damn happy and pregnant, there was no way in hell Kurt Hummel would've agreed to paint glittering gold on the diva's tiny toes.

Rachel hadn't laughed that hard in a while. Kurt had to physically remind her-between his own giggles-to keep still as he painted the sparkling color on her toe nails. _Funny Girl_, _A Star Is Born_ (The Garland version, not the Streisand one; it was a sacrifice Rachel was willing to make for her best friend) and _The Way We Were_ were respectively under their belts for the night and the two old friends were thrown into a fit of late night laughs as they started _Meet Me In _. It was like they were back in high school having their usual bi-monthly slumber parties.

"Little Rachel Berry Jr. is going to have a lot to compete with when Blaine and I start a family. That is, if we ever do. Taking a step forward has been a hot topic lately."

Rachel's laughter at the previous joke died down and she cocked her head with interest. "Marriage? Would he come here? What better place to get married than New York." She beamed brightly at the thought of her own special day. A day that was years in the making but had finally come home to fine purchase. And it had been perfect.

"No time soon!" Kurt explained with a quick shake of the head. "But we're really starting to talk about it...as if it's going to happen down the line. As if he's the one."

"Isn't he?"

"I think he is..." Kurt muttered, meeting his friend's dark eyes with a flushed smile. Rachel smiled at the smitten expression and opened her mouth to comment as the familiar ring of Defying Gravity sounded from the coffee table. "Whose calling this late?" The woman picked up the unknown number and furrowed her brow at Kurt as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to ?"

Rachel's mouth automatically dried up and she swallowed, moving from her chair to the sofa, despite Kurt's confused protests. "Rachel! Your toes aren't-"

"This is she." The brunette said quietly, focusing all of her attention on the conversation at hand.

"This is Sergeant Grant from your husband's platoon. I'm calling with some unfortunate news. Finn was badly wounded about 4 hours ago and we're sending him home early. He will be arriving at the hospital near your home by morning. Goodnight."

He left her no time for questions, no time for concerns. Finn was coming home early. And it couldn't be a good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me! Excuse me." Rachel Berry-Hudson pushed through a few nurses and visitors that occupied the hospital halls during the early crack of dawn. The sound of her floral flats pattered determinedly across the linoleum tile as she made her way to the addressed room given by the lady at the front desk. "24B, 24B..." She repeated to herself, scanning each door that whizzed by. "24B."

Rachel stopped in place and triple checked the number embedded on a little plaque next to the door. He would be in there. Her Finn.  
She checked the clock and quickly noted that Kurt would be stopping by in a few hours. He'd reluctantly agreed to let her go and spend a few hours alone with the solider before the concerned brother made his own appearance. Licking her lips and exhaling a composed breath, the pint-sized actress shut her eyes and muttered a mantra under her breath. "He's fine, Rachel. You can do this. You can do this."

She forced herself to turn the handle and made her way into the sickeningly disinfected smelling hospital room.  
And there he was, laying against the pillows that were propped up to support his back and neck, bandages wrapped around a part of his head and one of his legs. The patches of skin that she could see-his face and arms-displayed visible bruises and raw skin that looked almost like burns. She fought the urge to gag and revive the meager breakfast Kurt had made her manage earlier that morning. It was clear the patient hadn't even registered the presence of his visitor for the first few seconds, or maybe he was just to spent to force himself to look over and see who it was.

"Finn?"

Her voice cracked and came out a decibel higher than intended. He stiffly turned to look at her, leaving no more than a second to spare before smiling widely.

"Rachel..." He took a moment to swallow his words, looking the woman over as she stayed in place. The pale pink blouse with puckered sleeves and little white buttons down the neckline accentuated the growing bump that was evident under her shirt. That was their baby in there. Finn couldn't look away. Tearing his eyes from her middle, the tall man met the brown eyes that looked drowning in worry. "Told you I'd be here for graduation." He smirked, waving a hand gently. "Come'ere...It's okay."

That seemed to tear Rachel from her frozen-panicked state and she quietly made her way over to the bed, pulling a chair up to the side. "How are you?" She whispered, jutting a hand out instinctively to comfort him before retracting it quickly.

"A little beat up...Can't complain. You look..." Finn met her eyes again and carefully moved a hand towards her stomach. "Can I-"

"Of course." Rachel hesitantly gripped his larger hand in both of hers and guided it to her middle. She could feel his fingers trace loving patterns as if to search for a spot where he might feel the baby move. "Do you feel it ever?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Particularly when I sing. She loves that. You'll have to try too. I think she's a dancer..."

"Didn't get that from me. Maybe she's a drummer!" Finn laughed, searching his wife's face for emotion. She was to calm right now which meant she was scared. He brought his hand to her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. There was no hesitation and Rachel deepened the kiss, leaning further in to taste Finn fully. A muffled groan made her quickly pull back and her eyes widened as Finn shut his eyes in pain. "I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Mhm." Finn nodded, resting back against the pillows again. "Still a little sore. They said I'm gonna be fine. Just need time to heal."

Rachel nodded and folded her hands on top of her lap, watching her husband closely. "...What happened?"

"One of our sites was bombed. I wasn't to close, thank god, but the impact still threw me." His voice caught in his throat as he watched the short woman beside him. "I needed to see your face again..."

Rachel looked up to see tears welling in Finn's eyes and immediately blinked away her own.

"Lots of stuff happens there and it's...it's hard. Scares me. Nothing's ever for sure there, but _we're_ for sure and this baby's for sure and I love you. Okay?" He took her hands and gave them a shake. "I love you. And I'm here to stay. I-I just hadda say that." A grin formed on his lips and he brought his thumb up to dry her cheeks. "Things are gonna be awesome. Your graduation. The baby. All that stuff. And hey, they even have those little airplane cups here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I've been loving hearing what you guys think of my stories :) Thanks so much!  
**

* * *

Rachel emitted a bright and perky smile for the camera as Finn and Kurt put their arms around the tiny Jewish starlet. Finn immediately bounced over to one of the Mr Berrys in hopes to see how the photograph turned out, while Kurt continued to smile.

"Kurt." Rachel reprimanded. "I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from being in my solo snapshots. This is for my scrapbook. Daddy's editing is continuous."

The fashion student hardly had time to argue as Hiram Berry put in, "Of course it is, Blossom. I'll scrapbook your every move until I'm at my grave. I hope you'll be camera ready when the little bun pops out of the oven! I know we all are! But you have a few months, don't you worry about that now. Enjoy today!"

The pictures took hours in Finn's mind but Rachel finally announced that she was satisfied with the various poses and angles of their little collection. Hiram, Leroy and Kurt each took their respective turns hugging the diva for good luck before making their way to their seats in the NYADA grand theater. Finn grasped Rachel's small hands in his and gave her an infamous smirk. "Ready for this?" He asked, bobbing his head down slightly to catch the brown eyes.

"Readier than i'll ever be." Was her reply as a giant grin played on her face. Rachel exhaled a nervous breath that was cut off by a sweet kiss to her lips.  
"Go get'em. I'll be watchin' ya." Finn bent down for one last kiss and carefully made his way over to the others. The past week had been less than easy, his injuries causing pain and demanding Rachel's care. Of course _he _hand't demanded Rachel's care. Rachel had demanded Rachel's care. It made him feel guilty that his pregnant wife was spending more time looking over him than vice versa. But today he was feeling good enough to get up and out of the house in time for her big day. Things were only looking up from here.

The list of names seemed to drag on forever as each class graduate made their way to the stage to recieve their diploma. He watched as Rachel's row stood up at the ready, the short woman smoothing her soft locks over her shoulders. The adorableness of her gown and the bump developing under it made Finn want to shake Kurt with pride. A hearty "Woohooo! Yeah!" was given-alongside proud applause from her dads -despite Kurt's warning that no cheering was allowed. Finn swore he heard Kurt whistle but decided to let it go.

"May I introduce to you..." The loud speader radiated. "This year's graduating class!"

"Yeah babe!" Finn cheered again, pumping a fist in the air as a sea of hats dove into the air. The group made their way down through the crowds of people, scanning the surroundings for their little star.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" Rachel was saying loudly as she pushed through to get to her audience. "Hold this please." She demanded, handing Leroy her diploma. The loud shriek of laughter was accompanied by open arms as Rachel beamed at Finn. The tall man gently wrapped his arms around her and pecked the top of her head. "Congrats, Rach! That was amazing! I mean it was actually kinda boring but the part with you in it was cool!"

She was already out of his arms, squealing to Kurt and her dads and Finn couldn't help but love her a little bit more. It was moments like this when he was sure she was a star.

* * *

The soft hum of an old Barbra tune played softly from the bedazzled IPhone that was plugged into it's dock. Finn was resting on the couch, mindlessly watching a football game when he felt two hands slip around his shoulders. "Does watching that ever make you miss it?"

He looked up to see his wife, dark curls falling over the shoulders of her soft white robe. "Sometimes." Finn admitted with a shrug. "Not to bad. I got other stuff. Better than football. Besides I was thinkin' if I don't do active duty anymore I can do some other stuff. There are tons of jobs and I'm gonna get one."

Rachel's lips formed into a proud smile and she nodded, taking a seat next to the man. "I admire your determination. Reminds me of someone else I know, hmmm..." She scrunched her nose in playful contemplation.

"Who could that be?" Finn crooned, catching her lips in an innocent kiss. His fingers wandered to the fabric of her robe, tugging it slightly to expose a patch of tanned skin. He stroked it gently with his thumb, licking his lips automatically. It had been so long...Six months on leave and a week of strict recooperation.

The white fabric fell loosely off one shoulder and Rachel shifted lightly. "Not if you don't feel up for this. Finn..." She protested softly.

"We can be careful. He let his fingers fall to her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Do you feel up for it?"

Two brown eyes flickered down in embarrassed shame. "Well I can't say my hormones have been very considerate to me in that department. I often feel very erotic and regrettably unsatisfied by my own personal candle-lit bubble baths."

Finn's tongue grazed his own lips once again as he met Rachel's gaze. No words were exchanged before they surrendered to a hungry kiss, keeping careful of the bruises on his leg. Once all clothes were removed Finn examined the woman below him like that first night on the floor of his living room. Her eyes were still bright and her skin felt the same, minus the extra weight between them. He smiled a little and started kisses down her neck. "You're so beautiful, Rachel..."

The starlet watched him in wonder, carefully exploring his chest and arms with her fingertips. Being away and active for so long had done things to him. Good things. "Finn..." She muttered softly, closing her eyes as he moved his lips down her chest. "Not there!"

"Huh?" Finn's head automatically darted up in caution. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby? This is okay, right? They said in the books you showed me..."

Rachel chuckled and gave a quick nod. "They're just a little...sensitive right now. Perhaps if we avoid your arm and leg and my breasts, things will progress more smoothly."

"Arm is feeling a lot better." Finn assured her. "Leg'll be okay. Just don't kick me or anything. Keep'em..." He pulled her legs around his waist with a silly grin. "Right there."

It felt strange to be so gentle when he had spent half a year being anything but. Finn found himself working to make sure it wasn't to much for her with the baby and his already-overpowering-strength intensified. As they finished she sounded musical, which always made him laugh inside. There was nothing quiet about Rachel Berry and he hoped to god she hadn't awoken the entire apartment complex. Finn pulled her to his side, wiping some sweat off his brow. "How was that?" He asked quietly, removing her own sweat-beaded bangs off of her forehead.

"Exceptional." She whispered with a smile.


End file.
